Love at First Sound
by Invisible-Trinity
Summary: Darien meets the girl of his dreams, but she's not what she seems. What happened to her? Does she really know Arnaud? It's my first story. Please R


Love at First Sound  
  
By Invisible Trinity  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters in this story are not mine. They are the property of USA Networks and Scifi. sob I wish they were mine.  
  
"Han to Chewie. What's our status?"  
  
It was a relatively sunny day. There wasn't much going on in terms of excitement. Hobbes and Fawkes were on a lab run with Claire. She had run out of lab rats to experiment on, and was getting some more from a research institute. Hobbes was standing by a wall coolly while Darien stood in a lounge area.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about, Hobbes?" Darien said into his earpiece slightly annoyed. He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Hey, use our code names. You never know who could be listening, my friend." Hobbes was being his usual paranoid self. He shifted his eyes back and forth, looking for suspicious characters.  
  
"Fine, Han. Nothing's goin' on over here." Needless to say, Darien was having a bad day. Not only was he having a bad hair day, but also he had to baby-sit the keeper who usually baby-sits him. He began to pace impatiently. There's something very unsettling about taking a creature from its home for experimentation purposes. He thought. Hmm… that sounds familiar. When will this day be over?  
  
"Hey, Hobbes…I mean Han. Why the heck am I Chewbacca?"  
  
"It's all about the hair, my friend."  
  
"So shouldn't you be Mr. Clean or something?" Darien smirked.  
  
"Oh, was that a joke? Very funny," Hobbes said in a patronizing voice. "Well, it won't be so funny when you blow our cover."  
  
"What cover, Hobbes? We're picking up supplies."  
  
"The enemy is ever vigilant. Now pay attention. Keep should be coming out any second." Hobbes put on his shades and slowly walked towards a nearby door. Just then, Claire appears holding a cage full of rats with one of the researchers. Hobbes immediately stops the man, twists his arm behind his back and pats the man down.  
  
"Bobby, this is really unnecessary!" Claire said, a little embarrassed by Hobbes' display of paranoia. "This is one of the researchers here: Dr. Roberts. Let him go." She gently slapped his shoulder as a sign of disapproval. Hobbes let go of the man; Claire just frowned at him.  
  
"Nonsense, Dr. Keeply. You never know when the enemy will strike. Bobby Hobbes is always prepared." Hobbes grabbed the collar of his jacket confidently and gestured the way with his arm.  
  
"Don't you mean, Han, Mr. Always-Prepared?" Darien said into his earpiece.  
  
Hobbes just ignored Darien and turned to the man with Claire. "Sorry about that, sir. Tight security." The man brushed himself off and huffily walked off into the rest of the building. Hobbes and Claire headed out towards Golda.  
  
Darien rolls his eyes then he started off in their direction. Just then, a woman ran into Darien, who is completely caught off guard.  
  
"Hey, watch where your…!" Darien looks down at the woman. She is a slender woman, very well dressed, with long, flowing, dark hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, allo. I'm sorry. I didn't see you." She said with a light, French accent.  
  
"No, it's really my…" Darien notices that her eyes seem to be looking at nothing at all. "Are you…? Are you blind?" He covered his mouth in embarrassment at his bluntness. How could I have said that?  
  
"Yes," she said with a slight giggle, "which is why I said it was my fault."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…my name's…uh…Darien. Darien Fawkes." He managed to get out. Darien was completely at a loss for words. There was something so special about this woman. He couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"My, you have such a nice voice." She blushed slightly. "My name is Lillianne. Lillianne DuLac. It's nice to meet you. What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh," Fawkes found that the words wouldn't form in his mouth. "I'm just here for…well, it's all about work. Um, why are you here…?"  
  
"I'm here on work as well. Oh, dear," she put her hand to her mouth, "I was already a bit late. It was really nice meeting you, Darien, but I do have to go. Perhaps, I will hear from you again." She smiled slightly. It was one of those beguiling smiles that made a grown man sigh, which Darien did. She reached inside her purse and handed him a business card. He looked down at the card.  
  
Dr. Lillianne DuLac, Neurological and Imparied Sight Research  
  
"Oh, well…" Darien searched for his non-existent business card.  
  
"Fawkes!" Bobby shouted into his earpiece. "Fawkes, where are you?!"  
  
"Would you just hang on a sec?!" Darien said as he looked in Hobbes' direction. Fawkes looked back at the woman, but she was gone. Darien was confused, but somehow a little giddy. Up to that point, Darien's love life had consisted of short flings and one very wet woman. This new woman, though, she was like a breath of fresh air.  
  
Whoever coined the phrase "love is blind," Darien thought, didn't know the half of it. Darien just rubbed his scalp and furrowed his brow. He walked out towards the parking lot contemplative.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Fawkes! What's a matter with you?"  
  
Fawkes, Hobbes, and Claire are sitting in Golda headed back to the agency. Darien looked a little love struck, which is what he was. He just gazed off into space with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Huh?" Darien said blankly.  
  
"I said, what's a matter with you? You're acting a little strange, my friend."  
  
"Bobby's right," Claire agreed. "You do seem to be acting a bit peculiar. What happened while I got the rats? Did you meet a girl or something?" Claire nudged Darien slightly and winked.  
  
Darien, now blushing a little, just said nothing. How could he? This was just too embarrassing for words, but…that woman…Lillianne…  
  
After escorting Claire back to her keep, Hobbes and Fawkes headed to the Official's office. Darien suddenly had this sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
Aw, crap, he thought. I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong.  
  
"Fawkes. Hobbes. What took you so long?" The Official said in his usual cranky tone. "What'd you do? Hunt for the rats by hand." He smiled and chuckled to himself slightly.  
  
"Very good, sir." Eberts chimed in.  
  
"Shut up, Eberts."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Hobbes said, taking charge. "But Fawkes here was taking his sweet time ogling girls."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Hobbes." Darien grimaced.  
  
"Well, sit down. I have an assignment for you. Eberts?"  
  
Darien and Bobby took a seat and Eberts handed out the reports.  
  
"We believe that we have found a lead as to the whereabouts of Arnaud." Eberts said in his general matter-of-fact tone. Darien immediately perked up that he sound of Arnaud's name. He leaned into listen. "We have reason to believe that Arnaud will contact this woman…" Eberts handed Hobbes and Fawkes two pictures.  
  
"No way…that's the woman I met…." Darien said, shocked.  
  
"…Lillianne DuLac." Eberts finished.  
  
"Wait. Why would Arnaud contact her?" Darien still couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"Ms. DuLac is leading a research project using sound waves to create a way for the blind to see in great detail...to the extent, where they could take part in medical fields, such as surgery. She will be finishing her research in the next month. That, and she is also Arnaud's wife."  
  
Darien fell back in his chair, now completely shocked.  
  
"Aw, crap."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien laid in the bed in his apartment. Why does my luck always have to be bad luck? He thought to himself. Lillianne was something different to him completely. He played with the business card between his fingers. He had called her, even after the Official had given him and Hobbes the assignment. They had been seeing each other for several weeks now. He hadn't bothered with asking Lillianne directly about Arnaud. He hadn't even told her about his "special" ability. There was no need to. Everything seemed perfect. No sign of Arnaud. No sign of trouble. Yet, the Official still insisted on following her. Something had to be wrong. Darien thought. Eberts was wrong. Darien shook his head. He laid his head back on his pillow.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Darien ignored it, for the most part. Then the knocking became pounding.  
  
Aw crap. Darien thought. It's Hobbes.  
  
"Fawkes, open up. It is time for work, my friend, and you are late." Hobbes shouted from through the door. "Get your butt out here. We've got to go stake out Arnaud's girl again."  
  
Darien opened the door.  
  
"Don't say that." He said slightly perturbed.  
  
"Don't say what?" Hobbes said, innocently.  
  
"Arnaud's girl. Don't say that."  
  
"Whatever, my friend." Hobbes shrugged. "Get your clothes on, and let's get going."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Darien, you have been acting strange, lately," Hobbes began, as they drove to Lillianne's house in Golda.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien said rather flatly.  
  
"I mean, you have been in a cloud, my friend. What's on your mind? You can tell ol' Bobby Hobbes."  
  
Darien hesitated. "Hobbes, you're not going to believe this, but I think I'm in love."  
  
"With who? That chick you met at the research place?"  
  
"Ya, that chick. She just happens to be the one we're checking out." The very idea left a bad taste in Darien's mouth.  
  
"That is heavy, my friend." Bobby shook his head in disapproval. "Love is not something to be trifled with. Bobby Hobbes knows. How can you be in love with her? You just met her."  
  
Darien just grimaced.  
  
"Take my advice, Fawkes. She's trouble. Anyone with connections to Arnaud is."  
  
Fawkes frowned. Bobby was right, but that can't be right. Hobbes is never right, is he? Darien rubbed his face with his palms. This day was just going to get worse and worse. He already felt sick about the idea.  
  
"Well, here we are, partner," Hobbes said as he pulled up in front of the house. "Time to do your disappearing act. Get a move on."  
  
Darien sighed and quicksilvered. He jumped out of Golda and headed toward the house. A flash of pink passed by him. What was that? Darien thought. I must be imagining things. He headed straight for an open window. Darien had never been there before. The two had never gone to that point. They always met at a restaurant. It never struck Darien as odd until now. Once inside he began to search around. The house was relatively large for a single person. Its main room was furnished with a small white love seat, coffee table, and cream carpet. Darien walked around the room, looking at various framed pictures on the mantle piece. Hmm…I don't see any trace of Arnaud, Darien thought. He saw another flash of pink out the corner of his eye. I need some more sleep. Suddenly, Fawkes heard the kitchen door open. In walked Lillianne, carrying one grocery bag and her walking stick. She set the bag on the counter and went to work preparing a meal. She was breath taking even then. Darien headed straight for her.  
  
"Who's there?" Lillianne looked up. She seemed to be searching for something in the room now. "I said, who's there? I can hear you. You can't hide from me." She grabbed the nearest blunt object, which was a carrot stick, and wielded it in defense.  
  
Darien, now aware that she could hear every move he made, froze in place, holding his breath. What was he to do? He stood motionless for another minute, and then spotted another open window. He ran and dove for it. He landed with a thud on his head, on the front lawn. Darien picked himself off the ground and went back to Golda. Once inside, he shook off the quicksilver and sat there, speechless.  
  
"You're back so soon?" Hobbes asked a little perplexed. "What went wrong, Fawkes?"  
  
"She could hear me." Darien said rubbing his sore head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She could hear me move. Ya know, when a person is missing a sense, they compensate by enhancing another sense. That's what she has."  
  
"So, then you got nothing. You panicked and ran." Hobbes said, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, now. There wasn't anything to find," Darien said defensively. "She didn't have any evidence that Arnaud even knows her."  
  
"Well, then, my friend, we've run out of options. It looks like we're going to have to approach her in person." Hobbes started Golda up and shifted into gear. "We'll visit her tomorrow. At work."  
  
Darien shook his head. This was just going to be a nightmare for him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien and Bobby pulled up to the research facility they had been to just weeks before. They both exited the car and headed inside. A growing sense of doom was welling up inside of Fawkes. The two rounded a corner and approached an office. It was her office. Darien sighed and entered the room first; Hobbes followed him, with a certain idea of how things would turn out. Lillianne was there, writing at her desk. She stood at the sound of Darien's foot steps.  
  
"Can I help you?" She said in her French accent.  
  
Darien took it all in. "Um, it's me. Darien."  
  
"Oh, Darien!" Lillianne immediately perked up.  
  
"And this, is my partner. Hobbes." Fawkes was a little more than reluctant to introduce Bobby. Introducing Bobby would mean they had to get down to business. Hobbes sideled up to Lillianne and shook her hand.  
  
"The name is Bobby Hobbes." He said in his most debonaire voice. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Lillianne politely shook his hand and gestured toward some chairs. "Please, take a seat. What brings you here?"  
  
Darien just looked down at his feet. He couldn't bear to ask Lillianne anything, especially if it was about Arnaud, so Hobbes took charged.  
  
"Dr. DuLac, we work for the government." Lillianne paled. "Dr. DuLac, we were wondering if you knew an Arnaud De Föhn."  
  
Lillianne's eyes suddenly had a look of intense hate in them. "That miserable, little, Swiss-Miss…Mèrde!" She bit her lip.  
  
Hobbes leaned over to Darien. "I see why you like her." Darien smiled a bit.  
  
"Dr. DuLac," Hobbes continued, "we have reason to believe that he will attempt to contact you in the following days. We hoped…"  
  
"…that I would help you." Lillianne finished.  
  
"Yes." Darien agreed.  
  
"Of course I will." Lillianne said without hesitation. "Arnaud has caused me more grief than I can bear."  
  
"Thank you." Darien said. He still wasn't satisfied. There was something still eating away at him. Bobby understood. He stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Fawkes, I'll meet you outside." Bobby started out the door. "Take your time, my friend."  
  
Darien was left alone with Lillianne. She looked down at her desk, as if she were ashamed. Darien just sat there, not sure what to say.  
  
"Is it true?" Darien began.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Is he your husband?" The words lingered in the air. Lillianne seemed to turn inward. Fawkes didn't want to hear any answer, himself.  
  
"…Yes, in a sense." Lillianne finally said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am actually his widow."  
  
Darien was speechless. He didn't want to move ahead, but he did anyway.  
  
"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me?" Darien felt numb all over. He couldn't feel anything anymore. When she finally answered, the words seemed to bounce right off of him.  
  
"I never thought you'd ever need to know…The Arnaud I married died, legally, four years ago. We were married in Switzerland. I was so naïve." Lillianne searched for words that wouldn't hurt Darien, but couldn't find any. "I met him in my father's lab. You see I wasn't blind then and worked with my father on his research. Arnaud was an assistant there. In some twisted way, it was love at first sight. We married within the year. About two months into the marriage, there was a huge explosion at my father's lab. He was killed, and so was Arnaud, supposedly."  
  
She held back tears and went on. " I was there that day. I was just outside the lab. The explosion knocked me out. When I awoke, I found myself outside; I could tell from the grass I lay upon. You see, the explosion took my eyesight. I was blind from that point on. The police told me that my husband and father had both been killed. It wasn't until two weeks later that Interpol knocked on my door, telling me my husband had been responsible for the explosion, and stole my father's research. Every year, Arnaud visits me, and every year Interpol interrogates me. I grow weary of this. I never have and never will help Arnaud. I hate him with every fiber of my being." Lillianne stifled her tears and waited for Darien's response. "Darien, I'm so sorry for this."  
  
Darien gave no response. He stood up and left the room. He couldn't take anymore. This was getting ridiculous. Does Arnaud always have to ruin the things I enjoy? Lillianne sat in the room alone. The tears overwhelmed her now. She had heard Darien leave. It was all too overwhelming.  
  
"Don't cry," a voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"Who is that?" Lillianne wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked perplexed.  
  
A hand stroked her face. "Lily, I hate to see you cry."  
  
"Arnaud!" She shouted horrified.  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien was headed out the door of the research facility when he felt a twinge of guilt. He sighed and headed back toward Lillianne's office. He shouldn't blame her, he thought. It wasn't her fault. Arnaud has fooled a lot of people.  
  
"Arnaud!" Darien heard Lillianne shout through the door. His eyes widened and he burst through her door. There stood a man who looked nothing like Arnaud. His face was slightly grissled. He had dark, well groomed hair and was wearing a relatively nice suit. He had a gun to Lillianne's head and one hand around her mouth.  
  
"Fawkes. I can't say I'm surprised to see you." It was unmistakably Arnaud.  
  
"Let her go." Fawkes said through his teeth. Rage began to build up within him.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Arnaud smirked. "She's very important to me. I need her." Lillianne struggled to break free. "I should have guessed that you'd be here today. Ever since I saw you yesterday…"  
  
The flashes of pink I saw! Darien thought. He ground his teeth.  
  
"Well, I really must be off, Fawkes." Arnaud edged toward the window. "Don't worry. I'll see you soon." Arnaud threw himself and Lillianne out the window.  
  
Darien was horrified.  
  
"Darien!!" Lillianne shouted on her way down.  
  
Darien looked out the window. Arnaud was at the wheel of a convertible. Lillianne was in the back seat, unconscious. Arnaud looked up and blew him a kiss. The car drove off.  
  
"Aw, crap!" Darien punched a wall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Lillianne came to several minutes later. She couldn't hear anything; her ears were covered. She could feel that her hands and feet were tied. Lillianne was at a loss. She struggled slightly until a hand stroked her face. She tried to speak, but it was all muffled.  
  
Arnaud was wearing his own face. He wore gloves and a long trench coat. All of it was a formality he felt obligated to go through; it was, after all, his wife. Arnaud removed the earmuffs from Lillianne. "Don't try to speak, my dear. Not yet." Arnaud removed her gag. He gently, but firmly placed his hand over her mouth. "There. Now that's better. What I want you to do now is listen. Lillianne, I need you. What I can't show you is that I am invisible. I could explain this all to you, but what you need to know is, that I need you to do some surgery on me. I have a gland in my head, and only you can remove it. What do you say?" Arnaud removed his hand.  
  
"You pig!" Lillianne spat out. "Do you really think I'd help you?!"  
  
Arnaud smirked. "I don't remember you being so fiery. I've missed you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
  
Lillianne drew back in disgust. "Don't you dare treat me like that. Tu es une gorsse cochon qui devrais habiter dans la terre!! You have hurt me more than anyone I have ever known."  
  
Arnaud frowned. He disliked being insulted like that. "I have never hurt you."  
  
"You killed my father, you miserable pig! You've taken my sight! You have never left me alone! My life has been an endless cycle of misery thanks to you!" Tears were streaming down Lillianne's face.  
  
Arnaud was furious. He drew his hand back to hit her, but hesitated. He looked into her eyes. Arnaud slowly lowered his hand. He instead cupped her face and knelt down beside her. Lillianne tried to turn away, to break from his touch, but Arnaud simply turned her face towards his. He placed his forehead against hers and whispered to her gently.  
  
"Lily, I never meant to hurt you. I love you still."  
  
Lillianne laughed. She inhaled deeply in a mocking tone. Arnaud drew back in surprise. "You know what is so funny to me, Arnaud. I used to think you sounded different when you lied. I always thought your voice quivered whenever you lied. Every time I heard you say 'I love you,' your voice was clear; you'd sound just like that," she smiled at the memory. "…And when you tried to surprise me, you always seemed unsteady. You know, that's why I went to the lab that day. You told me that you wouldn't be at work; that you had a meeting to go to. You quivered then. I went to surprise you and instead, you betrayed me!" Lillianne was now infuriated. Her eyes were bright red, as though she had quicksilver madness, though that was impossible.  
  
Arnaud ground his teeth and actually slapped her this time. He wasn't about to stand for any insubordination, even if it was from his wife. The words had cut into his psyche like a million small daggers. Arnaud was hurt, but he wasn't completely sure why.  
  
"Lily, my dear," Arnaud finally said, "it's a shame you feel this way because I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. You are going to help me, and that is that." Before she could argue, Arnaud kissed her deeply on her lips. He replaced her gag quickly. "It's good to have you back." Arnaud put the earmuffs back on Lillianne and left the room.  
  
Arnaud walked down a corridor in his current residence. He took off his face and stretched. Those faces tended to be very constricting. As he walked, he stopped by a man that was standing in the corridor.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Arnaud asked the man.  
  
"Everything has gone according to plan," the man answered.  
  
"Excellent. Then we will set the trap for Fawkes and go ahead with part two."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Merci." Arnaud smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Darien paced back and forth in the keep. He fidgeted uncontrollably. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed heavily. His mind was focused on only one word: Arnaud. Claire was at her computer typing away. She was trying to understand Lillianne's research. Hobbes is standing over her shoulder, watching the screen. Darien sat down in his chair and began to tap his fingers rapidly.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Darien finally blurted out.  
  
"Just a few more moments, Darien. Be patient." Claire replied.  
  
"Well, pardon me for being a little antsy, but it seems that Arnaud has someone I care about. I think I'm entitled to a little impatience." Fawkes snapped.  
  
Claire frowned. "Listen, Darien. I understand-"  
  
"How could you understand? You've never been in my situation. You don't have a gland in your head. A gland that makes you go insane. A gland that terrorists want." Darien stated furiously. "You've never been in love either."  
  
Claire was taken completely aback. Her eyes began to water slightly. Darien had never taken that tone of voice with her.  
  
"Hey, now. Calm down, Fawkes," Hobbes intervened. He was irritated by Darien's attack on Claire. No one had a right to talk to her that way. "Now, my friend, I understand that you feel strongly about this whole situation, but there is no reason to take it out on the Keep here." Darien just snorted in defiance. Hobbes sneered and headed towards him.  
  
"Now, hold on." Claire intervened. "It's really alright. Let's just forget that this ever happened." Claire turned to Darien to quickly change the subject. "Darien, how's your quicksilver level?"  
  
Darien glanced down at his tattoo. The red had already reached half way up the snake. He held it up for the Keeper to see.  
  
"Hmm, well it seems that all this aggravation is causing you to produce more quicksilver. It's too soon for another shot, but you should keep an eye on your levels. Alright?" Claire looked at Darien in the eye. She had the look that a mother gives her child in her eye. Darien sighed and nodded.  
  
"Come on, Fawkes." Hobbes said looking at Claire. "Let's check out that research facility again. I'm pretty sure that that's where Arnaud's going to be. He has to pick up DuLac's equipment." If Claire could forgive Darien, then so could he.  
  
Darien nodded and got up out of the chair. The two headed for the door. Just before he left, Darien turned to Claire. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's alright, Darien. I understand." Claire smiled at him and Darien left with Hobbes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was night at the institute. No one was in the parking lot, so Hobbes and Fawkes parked behind some nearby trees. They sat in Golda in an uncomfortable silence. The conflict from before still hung between them. Darien finally broke the silence.  
  
"Listen, Hobbes…" he started.  
  
"No need to say anything, partner." Bobby interrupted. "I know how a man can act when he's in love." The two came to a silent understanding.  
  
Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of the institute. Out of the car stepped two very thuggish men and Lillianne, tied at the hands. She no longer had the earmuffs and gag. The men forced her towards the door. She seemed to be in pain. Darien slammed his fist against the dashboard and quicksilvered.  
  
"Fawkes? Fawkes!" Hobbes shouted. "Fawkes, come back!"  
  
It was too late. Darien was already approaching the building and the men. He punched one of them out and grabbed onto Lillianne. He quicksilvered her and began to run with her in his arms. Lillianne could see everything now. Somehow, the quicksilver had bent the light into a wavelength that her eyes could see.  
  
"Darien, I can see." She said quietly to him.  
  
"What-?"  
  
Darien felt a sudden prick in the back of his neck. Tranquilizer slowly pumped through his body and he was down on the ground. As the quicksilver flaked off, Lillianne reached around to Darien and rested his head on her lap. She gently slapped his face and tried to bring him to.  
  
"Well, isn't that touching?" Arnaud said with a sneer. He was completely invisible. "I didn't know you cared so deeply for people you hardly know."  
  
"Don't use a word you don't know the meaning of." Lillianne snapped. She turned back to Darien and felt around his face to see if he was conscious or not. "Darien? Are you alright?"  
  
"Darien?" Arnaud's face twitched. His eyes filled with rage. He picked Lillianne up by her collar and tossed her aside. He kicked Darien in the stomach. "You've been seeing him, haven't you?" Jealousy ate away at Arnaud. He grabbed Lillianne by her hair and brought her up to eye level. "You little slut!" He tossed her to the ground. Arnaud pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Darien. He cocked the gun and was about to fire, when one of Arnaud's men grabbed the gun.  
  
"Sir, there is too much at stake here." He said.  
  
Arnaud let go of the gun and calmed himself down. "Thank you. I nearly lost my head."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hobbes came to with a splitting headache. He had tried to stop Darien from getting in trouble, but ended up getting beaned by one of Arnaud's cronies. Of course, not before he managed to give the guy a broken nose. Hobbes rubbed his head and looked around. He was in a cage of sorts at one end of a lab. Darien was strapped face down to a chair. Lillianne was tied to a chair next to him. She struggled to get free. No one else seemed to be in the room, but of course, appearances can be deceiving.  
  
"Darien!" Hobbes shouted. "Darien, are you awake, my friend?"  
  
"I'm afraid his tranquilizers won't wear off for awhile, Mr. Hobbes."  
  
"Arnaud." Bobby reached for his gun instinctively. It had been taken from him. "Why am I still alive?"  
  
"It's really quite simple, Mr. Hobbes…I want you to see this."  
  
Arnaud smiled to himself. He walked over to Lillianne and played with her hair.  
  
"I'm really disappointed in your taste in men, my dear…Let's get down to buisiness." Arnaud opened the door and in walked three men; two large ogres and one that looked very familiar. One of the thugs had a bandage on his nose; he looked over at Hobbes and sneered. Bobby couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Bonjour, mon ami," Arnaud greeted the man. "It's good to see you again, Dr. Roberts." The familiar man had been the one with Claire just a few weeks earlier.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't say the same for you, old friend." Dr. Roberts smiled. He glanced over at Hobbes. "What is this oaf doing here?" Hobbes looked as though he was going to charge at the man, if the bars hadn't been there.  
  
"He's here for fun." Arnaud leaned down to Lillianne. "My dear, this is Dr. Roberts. He will be monitoring our little operation. I have hooked up your lovely invention to a monitor. If you try anything funny, I'll have you and your boyfriend there killed."  
  
"I don't understand." Lillianne said. "Why is Darien here?"  
  
"Well, my dear, as I'm sure you are well aware by now, Fawkes has the ability to produce what we call quicksilver. In that tiny little head of his, he possesses a gland much like the one I have. Rather than remove it from me, I want you to fix it, so mine will work. I know I told you otherwise, but I really didn't think that Fawkes would play so easily into my hands. It's really rather sweet, in a sickening sort of way."  
  
"But…that would mean, I would have to…Darien…" Lillianne stumbled.  
  
"Fawkes will have a hole in his head." Arnaud finished.  
  
Lillianne bit her lip. If she helped Arnaud, Darien would die. If she didn't, Darien would die. It was a lose-lose situation.  
  
Arnaud saw the hesitation in her face. "Well, Lily, I could always save you the trouble." Arnaud cocked a gun and placed it against her head.  
  
"I don't think you have the stomach to shoot me." Lillianne smiled at Arnaud.  
  
"You know me too well, my dear." Arnaud uncocked the gun at her head and proceeded to cock a gun at Darien's unconscious head. "Of course, I have no problem with killing Fawkes."  
  
"You wouldn't. You need him." Lillianne hesitated.  
  
"You know, invisibility isn't that bad…and it would be worth it." Arnaud started to pull the trigger. His smile broadened as the trigger came closer to going off.  
  
"Stop. Stop!" Hobbes shouted from his corner of the room. He knew Arnaud well enough to know he was going to go through with it.  
  
"I'll do it." Lillianne finally gave in. She knew Hobbes would never betray Darien from what she had heard at the many dinners the two had shared. Darien always seemed to talk about Hobbes as if he were his brother.  
  
Arnaud reluctantly put the gun down and uncocked the gun. He was satisfied, but still seemed to be a little disappointed. He motioned with his gun to his cohorts. They took their positions around the trio. Two men untied Lillianne and stood around her, making sure she wouldn't escape. Arnaud put down the gun and picked up a shaver. He proceeded to shave the back of his head; hairs un-quicksilvered as they hit the ground. He then turned to Darien.  
  
"Well, Fawkes, I always thought that you needed a hair cut." He turned on the razor. He was going to enjoy shaving Darien.  
  
Suddenly, Darien broke free of his restraints and grabbed Arnaud around the neck. His eyes were invisible and his tattoo was red all the way around.  
  
"Nobody messes with the hair." Darien said through his teeth. Arnaud struggled to break free of Darien's grip. Fawkes grinned as he squeezed Arnaud's throat tighter. The sound of Arnaud choking could be heard over Darien's slight laughter.  
  
"Darien, what are you doing?" Lilliane demanded. She was now also aware that Arnaud was suffocating.  
  
"What was that, baby?" Darien said turning towards Lillianne suddenly with a sinister grin. He moved toward her, throwing Arnaud to the ground, knocking over trays and other equipment. The quicksilver flaked off of his eyes to reveal they were bright red. The two men standing near Lillianne moved towards Darien. He quicksilvered completely and attacked both men invisibly. Once both men were unconscious, Darien unquicksilvered and walked towards Lillianne.  
  
"Were you questioning me?" he said angrily. He grabbed her abruptly by the arms and drew her close. Fawkes leaned in and inhaled from her hair. "Oh, you smell so good." He gave her that evil grin of his. Suddenly, he put his hand over her eyes. "Let there be light!" Darien screamed like a cheap televangelist and quicksilvered her eyes.  
  
During all the commotion, Hobbes had managed to grab a scalpel from the tray Darien knocked over. He picked the lock and was now in the room, searching for some way to take down Darien without hurting him.  
  
Lillianne could now see that something was strange about Fawkes' eyes. She'd never been frightened by him before. Now was a good time to be so. Darien drew her in close and kissed her violently; Lillianne struggled to break free of his grip. While he was doing this, Arnaud managed to pick himself back up and find his gun again. He aimed it at Darien, but before he could get a shot off, Hobbes shot the gun out of his hand.  
  
"I don't think so." Hobbes said as he pointed the gun. He could see Arnaud from the slight trickle of blood from Arnaud's hand. Unbeknownst to Hobbes, Dr. Roberts grabbed the gun that Arnaud dropped. He snuck his way towards Darien.  
  
Darien put Lillianne down. "Now, wasn't that fun?" Lillianne struggled to break free again. Darien shook her violently. "Wasn't that fun?!" He glared at her.  
  
"Darien, you're hurting me." Lillianne was extremely frightened now.  
  
Just then, Dr. Roberts came up behind Darien and aimed the gun. Lillianne saw him through her quicksilvered eyes. She jumped and knocked Darien down just as a bullet passed by. The fall knocked Darien unconscious and shook the quicksilver off of Lillianne's eyes. Dr. Roberts aimed again.  
  
"Drop the weapon." Hobbes said, shifting his attention. Dr. Roberts slowly lowered the gun and raised his hands in the air. Arnaud took this opportunity to make a break for it, knocking over all of Lillianne's equipment. Sparks few up from the damaged machinery.  
  
"Freeze!" Hobbes shouted, but Arnaud was already gone.  
  
Hobbes looked around at the chaos left in the room. Darien was still unconscious and would need a counteragent shot. Lillianne was feeling around the room trying to orient herself. Dr. Roberts was still standing with his arms in the air, and all of Arnaud's thugs were still on the ground. Bobby quickly cuffed the doctor and scratched his head.  
  
"Aw, crap. How am I supposed to clean this up?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Arnaud was once again back at his residence. He shuffled through his things, trying to find something. He found it; it was his wedding picture. He sat down in a chair. The cushion sank under his invisible weight. He stroked the picture, brushing off any dust that had accumulated on the photo over the years.  
  
"My dear Lily, you will never take me back, will you?" Arnaud focused on Lillianne smiling in her wedding dress. "You were never part of the plan. Why did you have to be there that day?" Arnaud rubbed his eyes. "You were supposed to stay at home. That's why I lied. I was going to come back to you. I was going to give you the bad news. We would have been together. Instead, you had to show up. How was I supposed to know that the explosion would take your sight? You weren't even supposed to be there. When I found you, unconscious, I knew I would have to fake my death. You'll never know I saved you." He sighed. "I must be going crazy, I'm talking to a picture." He tossed the photo to the ground. The frame shattered upon hitting the ground. Arnaud stared at the mess. He leaned over and picked up the photo out of the glass shards. "God, I miss you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien lay in his bed, alone in the dark. He was depressed. What did Lillianne think of him now? He would never know. She had been forced into witness protection. She'd finally be safe from Arnaud, but she'd never know anything about him. No explanation. Just gone. Darien sighed deeply and rolled over in his bed. His rat ran in its wheel. He looked around his apartment. He noticed something had been slipped under his door. Strange, that wasn't there before, Darien thought. He got up out of bed and lifted up the item. It was an envelope. Darien was confused, and little suspicious. He opened it and removed the contents. He smiled. Darien put the stuff back into the envelope and set it down on a table. He went back to bed and went to sleep.  
  
The envelope held a note. It was in Lillianne's handwriting; Darien still hadn't figured out how she could write. The note said: I understand. Lillianne  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lillianne sat in Claire's auxiliary lab. She sighed deeply. She would have to become accustomed to her new surroundings. She would be here awhile.  
  
The Official walked in. "Dr. DuLac, I hope that the accommodations are to your liking."  
  
"Oh, yes," Lillianne answered, "it's more than I could ask for. Thank you." She sighed. She hoped that Darien had gotten her note. Lillianne wasn't thrilled about having to lie to him again, but the Official insisted that it was necessary.  
  
"No, Dr. DuLac, thank you. Your research will be a great asset to this agency. However, you do understand that we can't pay for your services, don't you?"  
  
"That's fine. I just hope I can replace the equipment that was destroyed. Are you sure I'll be safe here?"  
  
"Of course, I assure you that this is the safest place you could be in. I hope you can think of this as your home away from home." The Official smiled and left the room.  
  
Lillianne would be in the Agency for the next few months, or at least until they were sure she wasn't in danger. Something was bothering her, though. She missed Darien, and wasn't allowed to talk to him or anyone for that matter. Why? She still couldn't figure it out, but if that's what allowed her to stay and do her research, then so be it. 


End file.
